History of the Tiger
by soullessgingerofpluto1
Summary: What happens when you take a heavy-seed returner OC (Vic) and throw him into the wild times of the love Pistols world?... Vic moves in across the hall from the Madrame brothers. How will he and his fellow OCs effect the lives of the Love Pistols cast?... cannon and VicxHide, ShelbyxOushou, MikexShinobu... Future Mpreg. XD cause I 3 babies.
1. The Cats Meet

**History of the Tiger**

CH 1: The Cats Meet

(VIC)

It had been a long time since Vic had been in a neighborhood like this. His new apartment was close to his new school and conveniently placed across from a scenic park. The trees were all in bloom with fresh green leaves and spring was well on its way. It had been a hard choice to move out of the home but it was for the best.

There was still two weeks left until school would start and he planned to use these last weeks to his advantage. His plan; party himself sick. His method: clubs, alcohol and the underground rave system. Unfortunately there were these boxes, which were still in the moving van, to unpack first.

As it was he found himself glaring at the last of his junk, willing, no begging, them to move themselves up to his third floor apartment. Why did the elevator have to die today? He let out a long sigh, it would be a long day.

Picking up two boxes labeled "Kitchen" Vic hefted his way to the stairs. Halfway up the first flight of stairs when he heard a bang followed by hurried footsteps heading towards the second flight of stairs. The steps paused and an angry voice yelled

"He's your brother! You shouldn't assume that I consider him a mate! I already told you that I'd bare your fucking child, what more do you want from me?"

Vic paused on the stairs, not knowing whether or not to intrude on the lover's spat. He considered going back down the stairs to let them have some privacy, however that was counterproductive for someone trying to move into the building.

He stared at the bottom of the flight of stairs above him for a moment before continuing his assent. Rounding the landing to the second flight of stairs, Vic caught a glimpse of a boy not much shorter than himself. He was very feminine looking and smelt of a cat. He was also glaring up the stairs he'd come rushing down- where his lover stood, supposedly. The boy wasn't watching his footing so it was no surprise that he tripped and came toppling towards Vic.

One foot on the first step of the and he'd been tackled by a falling boy. Vic's head mate a "tonk'ing sound as it lost a war against the brick wall behind him.

"Ouch..." Vic mumbled as he massaged the growing goose egg on the back of his head. His ears and tail had released themselves-despite his best effort to contain them.

He gazed down to find a small cat-monkey passed out in his lap. It looked like a lemur. Blinking in shock he picked up the little cat and sniffed it. It was a retrograde, like himself- what were the odds? However when the little cat didn't turn back immediately it became apparent that he was not capable of fully controlling his soul's appearance.

The cat and he had a staring contest for a moment before pity took over and Vic decided to use his heavy seed power to help the little cat out. He placed a hand on the cat's head and hummed, calming the boy so that he would turn back into his human form.

However the human form made for an awkward situation. The boy was sitting on his lap, with his face close enough to feel the warmth of his breath on Vic's cheek. This awkward situation was heightened when yet another male cat- the boy's lover based on the scent they shared- reached the landing.

"Norio!" the larger cat madarui exclaimed.

The larger cat growled, looming over the small cat and Vic. Vic's ears went flat against his head and his tail swished nervously as he gazed up at large cat.

"Ummmm..." Vic managed before the small cat began to sniff at his neck. The momentary calmed retrograde cat began to release his soul again, ears popping out and tail swaying behind him. All the while the boy was still seated on Vic's lap.

"You smell amazing!" the little cat mumbled lustfully in Vic's ear. He leapt into Vic's torso, causing his head to smash, once more, into the brick wall.

Vic's head was spinning as the boy started rubbing his face against Vic's shoulder affectionately, purring all the while. Luckily the larger cat intervened and unlatched the boy from Vic.

"Norio! Calm down!" the large cat growled

"But Kunimasa, can you not smell him?! I... I can't help it!" the boy stammered leapt from the larger cat's arms, transforming into a cat as he did so. He pounced into Vic' chest with such force that the already dizzy teen whip lashed into the wall again, hitting his head for a third time.

That did it, he was gone, KO ed, the world felt calm and welcomed sleep as Vic finally passed out. The last thing he remembered was some mumbling and the intoxicating scent of a jaguar.


	2. Brothers come to call

**History of the Tiger**

Ch 2: Little Brother's Come to Call

(HIDEKUNI)

Hidekuni finally made it to his brothers' apartment building. The disgruntled teen shifted the large duffel bag hanging from his shoulder as he recalled the past day's events.

It had started simply, his father, Max, had announced that he would be reassigned to England. After the initial shock Hide accepted the circumstances, so long as he could continue to live in Japan. However shit hit the fan when Ginger, Hides other father, found out.

The plan had been simple. Max was going to go back to England for the year, then request for a transfer back, and all the while Hide was supposed to stay with Ginger. However the self-centered artist had become convinced that his lack of artistic imagination was due to Max no longer being there. So he'd packed in the dead of night and flew to his lover's side. Leaving Hide to wake in an eerie silence.

The morning after Max, being the only responsible parent, called and arranged for Hide to live with his two older half-brothers in their apartment while Max and Ginger, (who supposedly refused to abandon his lover for his son), were in England. This included being transferred to the local school.

Hide sighed. He wasn't looking forward to transferring into a new school. Especially since he was transferring in as a third year. He was also unsure about rooming with his misandric half-brother. The up side was that he'd be able to see Norio more now… The down side was he'd see Norio more often now… He sighed again he found himself drawn to the little retrograde, but he'd been rejected, not to mention Kunimasa would most likely kill him for hanging around his mate. Not that he planned to hang around too much. Yet the boy needed more training so contact was unavoidable.

He began shuffling up the stairs, only to hear Kunimasa and Norio grumbling at each other from the landing above him. He dashed the last few stairs as their voices raised to shouts.

"This is your fault! What the hell Norio!? Do you never learn?" Kunimasa spat

"Well sorry for not being perfect!" Norio retorted

Hide staggered the last few steps toward the two. This was in art due to the peculiar scene set before him, but mostly because of the pots, pans and random utensils scattered on the steps. He blinked, if he wasn't mistaken there was a tiger-monkey passed out on the landing sporting a large goose egg on its head. He sniffed, a sweet, tangy scent wafted to him from the tiger, he was definitely a retrograde –explained the monkey traits.

"What the hell happened here?" Hide finally asked.

"This idiot, that's what happened." Kinimasa grumbled and gestured toward Norio. Upon this Norio crossed his arms and pouted.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I don't think he can hear you right now" Hide speculated and pointed to the tiger.

Kunimasa sighed and began repacking the boxes that had toppled haphazardly. Pausing only to glance at Hide.

"I'll take these, you carry that." He gestured to the tiger as he shouldered hides duffel

"Least we can do is lay him down and give him some ice until he wakes up." Kunimasa headed up toward the apartment.

Norio bowed his head guiltily and followed Kuni up the stairs.

"So what, you're leaving me with the heavy lifting?" Hide growled after them. At this Norio paused and mumbled about an addicting scent, then he apologized and bolted up the stairs after his mate.

Hide stared down at the tiger. It had fine paws, less rounded than normal triggers as well as tuffs of brown hair ringing its ankles and a large mane-like bunch of this hair around its shoulders. Its tail was shorter than it should have been and sported another hair tuff ring about 3 inches from the tip. At closer inspection of its coloring, the orange was bright, but the black was more of a dark brown.

Hide finally bent down and hauled the cat over his shoulder with a 'whumph' for a moment the mass of fur stirred, only to fall limp against his shoulder once more. The tiger was fairly small and sleek, making it easier to carry. Hide couldn't help but to sniff at the now strong sent. Norio had been right about it, the sent was addicting. It was intoxicating, unlike Norio's sweet sent, this sent had a sharp edge- most likely due to the heavy seed aura.

Hide buried his nose into the tiger's side and stood there for a long moment, taking in the fruity sent. I was spiced cherries, sweet, tarty and sharp. It was a sent he couldn't tire of, unlike Norio's sweet vanilla-like sent. Though that could also be related to the fact that Norio was claimed by his brother, and therefore not an option.

With the moment past Hide snapped back into reality and followed after Norio and Kuni up to the apartment. Once there he laid the tiger down on the couch and went to get some ice. The kitchen smelt of stew and low and behold Yonekuni was the one cooking.

"Shiro coming over for supper?" Hide joked

Yonekuni remained silent and continued to stir the stew. God, he'd hit the nail on the head. Yone would never admit to it but he loved the dog. Hide felt bad for Shiro. Avoiding his hopeless brother Hide took the ice to Norio, who had calmed down and was now sitting on the floor next to the tiger.

"Here, ice his head for a while, it'll help him more than your apologetic moping." Hide handed the ice to Norio.

"I'm going to start unpacking my stuff…If you don't want to upset Kunimasa anymore than I'd suggest not getting too close." He stood and grabbed his abandoned duffel and headed to the cleared out office that was now his room.

Hide stood in the doorway of the decently sized room and watched his brother pack a box with movies and magazines from under the bed. This seemed somewhat strange until Hide caught on to what exactly his brother was packing away.

"I'm moving into your porn room!?" Hide yelled shocked.

Kunimasa glanced over his shoulder in response and calmly explained

"No. I can only imagine how Norio would react if he found them in my room, so I've been stashing them here." Kuni continued to pack the box as if nothing had happened.

It was true that Norio would most likely cause trouble if he were to stumble upon a porn magazine. Not that he'd chew Kuni out for having one, but the boy was very lascivious and would over react to the stimulation. Hide sighed, yet another troubling couple. However this time it seemed his brother was the one to be pitied, Norio was too childlike and uncontrollable.

Hide grumbled out in understanding as Kuni left, box in tow. He then set to work on unpacking his overstuffed duffel. Starting with the new uniform. The thought of having to follow his brothers to school like a little lost puppy bothered him. He was starting to unpack his alarm and schoolbooks when he heard shouts from the living room. Yonekuni had gotten around to finding the impromptu guest

"What the hell!? Do you guys find amusement in dragging men into my home?!" Yone yelled at his brothers.

Kunimasa was explaining what happened to Yonekuni and Norio was leaning over the tiger on the couch curiously when the door rang. It was probably Shiro so Hide went to answer it. If anything he would definitely have an interesting life while living with his brothers.


	3. My Crazy Neighbors

Chapter 3: My Crazy Neighbors

Cars flew by as Vic stood on the side if the road, his thumb was up, looking for a ride. However no one was bothering to glance at him, they all just drove on. He heard dripping and turned to see Karin, the only person he'd ever called mom fall to the ground, wrists dripping with blood. The darkness seeped in from all sides as Karin leaned against the bed in Vic's old room.

"Love hurts Vic, you have to work hard little man, find someone who loves you and not what they see." Karin said and faded away.

Vic burst awake, bolting upright as he did. Only to bash his head against a looming face. He clutched his forehead as he recognized his head-butt-buddy, the little cat from before.

"Your fucking kidding me, right?... What's up with you?! Is it your personal goal to bash my head in?" Vic grumbled at the cat, there was no way he'd deserved the cats repeated attacks.

"S-sorry." The little cat-also clutching his head- mumbled and glanced, teary eyed up at Vic.

Vic almost felt bad for yelling at the cat, but his throbbing head held back his guilt. He clutched his head a while longer, waiting for the pain to die down. A few moments of dizzy silence passed before the little cat leaned his head into Vic's lap and gazed up at him.

"I'm Norio, I'm really sorry that… Well I caused you a lot of trouble… Are you ok?..." the little cat trailed off.

Vic gazed at the cat then raised his head and looked around. There were four more boys standing in the room staring at him; a crocodile, a wolf and two jaguars. With the little kitty in the mix the room seemed very quirky. The wolf stepped forward hesitantly and squatted next to the kitty.

"I'm Shirou, this is Yonekuni, Kunimasa and Hidekuni." Shirou gestured to each in turn. The crocodile seemed very irked as he was introduced, as if Vic knowing his name dirtied it in some way. Vic's attention was brought back to Shirou as he began speaking again.

"You don't look to well… are you ok?..." the wolf asked, leaning closer and placing a hand on Vic's forehead. Vic took the hand gently away from his head, it was clear that the wolf was very calm and collected unlike the kitten had been. He was thankful for this.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy… Sorry for the trouble, how long was I out?" Vic said as he patted the concerned wolfs hand.

Yonekuni growled and gave a warning look to Vic, glaring from his offending hand to him and back, letting his soul slip just enough to warn Vic not to mess with his mate. Vic chuckled under his breath at this, the croc meant business.

"Way too long." Yonekuni growled frustrated that the tiger had been in his home at all.

Shirou gave his mate an exasperated look, then shook his head and turned back to Vic, "Don't mind him too much, it was sort of our fault in the first place… By the way, what's your name?"

" Oh, I'm Vic, I'm moving into the building today.." Vic said as he suddenly remembered that he was still moving in, damn, he still had boxes in the truck. Vic let out a loud sigh, "I'm still moving in" he grumbled to himself.

"Well I'll help if you want." Shirou offered with a laugh.

Vic perked up and grasped Shirou's shoulders in appreciation, "Really! That would be awesome, thank you so much!"

Yonekuni finally snapped and lunged forward to "rescue" Shirou from the tiger. He grabbed him up and glared possessively at Vic. All the while Shirou didn't bother to hide his confusion and shock. Vic laughed at the bizarre couple and shrugged. Who was he to judge them?

"I'll help too!.. I mean I do owe you for the whole head thing." Norio chirped in ignoring the awkward situation that had just unfolded. Apparently this was normal for them, or at least that was the impression that Vic got.

Hidekuni nodded behind Norio, "Mine as well, help out." He smiled.

"Thank you all so much!" Vic said and found his "kitchen" boxes. They were dented and a little worse for wear, but they still functioned as intended and the pots and pans didn't seem to be very effected by their trip down the stairs.

"I just need to drop these off first." Vic said as he made his way towards the door out of the apartment.

"Sure, which floor are you moving into?" Hide asked as he held the door open for Vic.

"The third floor, room…" Vic trailed off as he stepped through the door and saw his apartment across the hall from the door he'd just come from. He did a double take and then checked the number written on his hand to be sure.

"Well, that's convenient…" Vic said with a little laugh. He pulled out his keys and opened the door to tuck the "kitchen" boxes inside. He turned back to the three helping and smiled.

"Looks like we're neighbors, nice to meet you." He gave a slight bow.

**~o-()-o~**

The three made their way back and forth from the moving truck and soon had emptied all of the boxes into the apartment. Kunimsa had taken over for Norio when the little cat had fallen after trying to carry a box much too heavy for him. Yonekuni abandoned the group to 'finish cooking' however Vic suspected this was more of an excuse to sulk after his mate ignorantly offered to help despite the failed hints he sent to the wolf.

At long last the last box was in the apartment and the three took a nice little break in Vic's apartment, Norio was lounging across a few boxes labeled 'bedding' while Shirou and Kunimasa took up the couch. Between them Hidekuni sat on the floor, legs crossed under him. Vic had just served cookies he'd gotten as a moving out present to the group when his cell rang. He picked it up immediately after reading the caller ID.

"Ponda! Where are you? I thought you and Spike would be here hours ago!." He exclaimed as he left the group to talk on the phone.

After a quick conversation it was discovered that plans had changed, which irked Vic, but it was bound to happen, the home was always short on workers and Mike always had some sort of business to take care of, so this apartment would be more of a crash house to him than a permanent residence.

"Fine, no, I'm ok, the neighbors helped move the stuff in, ok see you later Ponda." Vic sighed and hung up, turning his attention back to his helpful neighbors.

"Who's ponda?... What sort of parents name their kid Ponda?, I feel bad for the poor fucker." Norio said sitting up from his perch on the boxes of bedding. Kunimasa and Shirou were obviously curious too, but hiding it politely, Shirou succeeding at it in comparison to Kunimasa. Hide just looked from Norio to Vic back not bothering to feign disinterest.

"Ponda's just a nick name for my roommate, Mike. Before you ask Spike is my other roommate, Shelby. I have a bad habit of giving people nicknames, I find it easier to remember them that way." Vic laughed.

Norio sat up more, becoming interested in the conversation. "Really, what nick names do you have for us? I want to be super-cat or something cool!" The little cat exclaimed.

"I want to be something like smex machine!" Hidekuni joked

"You can't pick your own nick name, it goes against the concept behind it being a nick name. Nick names are sort of like titles, they have to be assigned to a person based on the users opinion of them." Vic laughed as he explained the oh-so-holy tradition behind nicknames.

"Well why Ponda and Spike?" Shirou chipped in, intrigued by the weird conversation and idea of earning a nickname.

Vic flushed pink. "I, I was just a kid." He said defensively. "I couldn't pronounce Panda, which is mike soul form and it stuck. Spike got his name as a misnomer, that and he stabbed me with his spines when we were young." Vic explained.

"…Well, how do you normally assign nicknames now?" Hidekuni asked.

"Basically traits, bad habits, or name play." Vic ticked off on his hand as he listed them. "Here want me to give you each your nickname? Well actually I don't care what you want I'd most likely forget your names otherwise. I can however avoid calling you by them to your face if you want." Vic decided and then started thinking.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the four thought of what was about to happen and if it was appropriate to have this guy they barely knew calling them weird names.

"Um-" Shirou managed to start before it was too late and Vic pointed to his first name victim.

Vic pointed to Kunimasa and smiled at the thought that had given him the guy's nickname. First the guy was huge, almost as big as Mike and secondly his name brought the word to mind. Masa, massive, it sounded similar enough to him.

"Ok then you are now to be known by me as Massive." Vic explained. He then turned to his next victim, Hidekuni. Hide's was easy. The first thing to mind at the thought of the name Hide was and . However Hide's personality matched that of Dr. Jeckel, the non-aggressive side to the split personality.

"You are now Jeckel." Vic smiled and turned to Shirou. For Shirou Vic thought said the first thing that fell out of his mind at the thought of the white wolf he'd glimpsed earlier.

"For you, Moon." Vic smiled and turned to Norio, this would be easy. Norio's name sounded an awful lot like a popular American sweet and his black and white lemur/ cat soul form made the choice even more obvious. That and the fact that the little guy acted a lot like a six year old with a sugar high.

"And you, you're Oreo." Vic announced. "Oh and blondie can be croc, I'm not going to bother thinking too hard on his." Vic finished and was satisfied with the titles for his new neighbors and hopefully friends.

There was a knock at the door and low and behold it was the very croc that Vic had just finished talking about on the other side.

"Speak of the devil." Vic said as he let the Croc in. He got a glare in response and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You guys done here yet? Food's ready." He anounced and immediately turned on his heel and left.

The six teens said their good nights and as they went to leave Vic stopped Hdekuni in the hall way.

"Hey, Jeckyl, can you do me a favor?" He handed the neko-mata a spare key to the apartment. "I have a bad habbit of forgetting my keys and I was hoping that you could hold ont to a pair incase I get locked out." Vic explained to Hide. The blond accepted the keys with a nod and the teens went their separate ways.

Once alone Vic wandered back into his apartment which was now overrun by boxes to unpack. He let out a long sigh and started to his work. It was just his luck that the moving in would be left to him. Where was the stupid panda when he needed him.

After a war with the box cutter Vic found himself at the eye of a storm. Empied boxxes were piled to one side and randomly unpacked items littered the floor. It was taking twice as long as Vic felt it should take to unpack. The onlything that was really finished was the living room and it was still littered with things that needed to be unpacked elsewere.

Vic checked the clock that he'd just unpacked. It was seven oclock, two more hours of packing and he'd quit unpacking and go out for a bit. City night life, Vic thought with a smile. No more barn house parties or drug shuffeling warehouse raves. Well, at least he'd have other options if he so chose.

The final two hours went tortuously slow. Bath towels in the closet, pots and pans in the cubboard, sheets on the beds and food in the fridge. The organization was unbarable and the boxes seemed endless.

It was finally eight forty five when Vic thought, close enough, and promptly gave up packing. He abandond the pile of unsorted objects and boxes to take a shower and get ready for a night of fun.


	4. Panda With a Shotgun

**Ok, so I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but in my defense I lost the file that this was in… well whatever XD hope you like it, the rest of the cast gets introduced in this chapter, or well the main cast, there will be minor characters coming in and out, mostly kids from the home. **

Chapter 4: Panda With a Shotgun

Staring down the barrel of a gun was just the beginning of another night of work for Mike, however when the wielder was an ex-lover whom he had never planed on seeing again things became… Complicated.

"So, you still think I'm too weak to stand by you as a mate?!" Red lips sneered at him as teal eyes swore to kill him.

The broad was attractive, no doubt, crazy enough to survive the gang life, but there was Mike's sudden realization, she looked like Vic. Not that it had been a bad thing, in fact it was likely that this was what had drawn him to her. She'd tricked him into believing she was like his sweet little brother. In reality she was nothing like him, she was possessive, easily angered and a gold digger. She was the type who would suit a 'daddy' that would lavish her with gifts, time and money. However Mike had neither the time nor the attention span for such a woman, and so he'd ended it.

It was supposed to be simple, like all the other times he'd grown tired of women and left them behind. He'd say that he lived a dangerous life, claim that he loved them too much to see them hurt and then tell them it was over, and for the best. His 'competitor', who always fell right into his plan, would scare off the few that chased after him. He'd think of the dropped girl as a weakness and harass her and Mike'd finally be able to drop the girl on their ass without having to worry about getting a bad reputation.

Yet here she was, like a boomerang with GPS, crazy bitch had found him. Apparently the pregnancy she had tried to use o tie the two of them together had been a lie, which wasn't particularly interesting to mike. However it had been the spark that lead to this current predicament.

To be clear it wasn't that he was in a predicament, more that she was. Apparently finding out that her ex lover had transferred a grand into her bank account along with sending her brochures on abortion and scheduling an appointment with a good clinic had driven her off the edge. She had gone off the deep end, she bought a colt in some dingy back alley, strapped it to her thigh and marched into Ecstasy, the underground rave house that served as base of operations for Blue Panda, (the gang Mike was head of) as well as one of their highest selling goods.

"No. You've just proven my point for me." Mike stood and walked toward her. He took her hand and stared blankly into her eyes.

"Sorry, you're too crazy for the gang life." He snapped her wrist and she dropped the gun and clutched her wrist, screaming with tears running down her face. Mike kicked the gun away and tossed the whimpering snake to one of the subordinates whom had been standing, gun ready to shoot her. The kid nodded and took her out the back doors.

"Now that's what I call a messy break up." Yet another subordinate laughed.

**O'o"-"o'O**

Hidekuni found himself alone in the living room. His little family had dispersed into their rooms. It had been a horrible night. Dinner wasn't too bad, for Yonekuni, however between Kuni and Norio arguing about additional training and Shiro's blushing as Yone committed unmentionable acts beneath the table- for being misandric he sure was promiscuous- the experience had been… Awkward.

After the meal both couples had disappeared into their respective rooms. Hide found this to be strange, did the brothers only interacted when need be? He curiously wandered down the hall leading between his room and Yonekuni's, intent on finding what "studying" needed to be done during the summer holidays. Half way down the hall a horrible thought popped into his head, what if it was a cover for something else, something sexual…

Hide slowed and hesitated to knock on his brother's door. His ears perked for any sign that his imagination might be right. With no confirmation he knocked and entered, closing his eyes just in case.

"No, Yonekuni, not like that." Shiro impatiently mumbled.

"If not this then what?" Yonekuni grumbled back

For a long moment Hide stood, eyes closed far too afraid to open his eyes, contemplating escape.

"What are you doing?" Yone asked looking at his brother.

Hide opened his eyes to see Shiro sitting next to Yonekuni with a math book on the table between them.

"I… Uh.. Just checking in… How is it that you have homework?..?" Hide finally got out

"… We're in summer school. We're doing extra courses so that we can have an extra spare." Shiro answered.

" Uh.. Oh.. Glad I wasn't intruding." Hide sighed, relieved that he hadn't walked in on his brother, it would have been unforgettable horror if he had.

"If you thought that you were intruding then why did you come?" Yone asked, haughtily.

"…Well.. Um.? Have fun studying…" Hide dodged the question and left. Truth be told he didn't know why he'd went to check on his brother.

Hide wandered toward the kitchen, intent on grabbing a can of cola. However he noticed Kuni's door was open. Assuming that this meant that nothing suspicious was going on he walked to the open door, intent on offering to grab the two a cola while he was at it. Through the large gap of the open door he could see Norio kissing his brother passionately. For a moment he froze, scared stiff, luckily the kiss alone sent Norio into a shivering bliss and then he transformed into a cat. 'Some things never change' Hide thought as he quickly retreated from the doorway.

So here he was, alone and bored at… eight fifteen, or so said his phone, a can of cola in one hand and a remote in the other. He felt like such a couch potato. When channel surfing turned up nothing of interest he cut his losses, turned off the TV and sat, staring at the reflection of himself on the blank screen. The analogue clock in the kitchen was the only sound as Hide felt his life slowly tic away.

It wasn't until his head fell forward onto his chest, startling him awake that Hide had realized that he'd bored himself to sleep. ['What a lame way to spend his first night in the city' he thought to himself as he shook loose of the lame gloom he'd descended into and decided to make this night one he could enjoy. He tossed what was left of his pop in the fridge, grabbed his keys and wallet and slid on his shoes, like hell would he stay home and pretend not to hear his brothers being intimate with their mates. He did, however, pause at the door to write a note for his brothers, if they ever left their self-absorbed worlds with their mates and noticed that he was missing. He grabbed a coat, only to change his mind and chuck the thing back through the door as he closed and locked it. He took two steps into the hallway and realized he didn't have a clue where he should go for a night of fun. He looked back at his apartment door for a moment only to turn when he heard the door across the hall open.

Out walked a very excited looking Vic, wearing a short shirt that was tight and low riding skinny jeans that left a good three inches of his abdomen showing. His red curls were down and freely flowing just above his shoulders and his eyes held a hint of mischief in them. There he stood in all of his spiced cherry glory, which was wafting much stronger than it had earlier, like he was calling for a fun night with it.

"H-hey." Hide said as he became instinctively drawn to the tiger. He also came up with the great idea to stick around his seemingly party friendly neighbor.

**O'o"-"o'O**

On a lawn at the edge of the city there was a large wooden sign. It was about two feet tall and a meter wide and read Madarui House Orphanage. However it had been gratified over with elaborate colors to read MAD-House. As an additive to the joke there was a large red and white sticker reading "Beware of Dog" stuck to the bottom right corner.

Across the lawn stood a large brick building, which was also full of graffiti, various names, but mostly animals. The amazing swirl of colors and shapes were all pulled together at the bottom, which was lined with hand and foot prints of humans and animals in various sizes.

If you followed the path of a particularly large set of blue and orange hand and hoof prints you'd find a neon-colored graffiti of a large giraffe and behind his lengthy neck was a second story window, which was currently dimly lit with signs of life dancing shadows across the curtain. Which was surprising given what time of night it was.

Oh the other side of the window stood a very tired looking teen who was swaying calmly trying to get a small polar bear cub to sleep. The problem wasn't that the cub needed anything, it was just frustrated, it was the cub's witching hour, the time of night when the baby was so tired they got cranky, but so cranky they wouldn't sleep. Around the teen's neck was a sleeping baby boa constrictor and the crib beside him held another snake- this one already had their human face- a turtle and two coyote cubs, one of which was whimpering and running in its sleep.

As the bear cub finally quieted and fell asleep he placed the last two into the crib and tip-toed out. He'd just shut the door as quietly as possible when he jumped at the sound of his name.

"Shelby." A young girl wined as she clung to a companion cube plushy.

"Shhh! I just got the babies to sleep." Shelby whispered to the girl "What's wrong?"

"Katlyn wet the bed, AGAIN!" another child, this one a boy with dark hair, said exasperated. The little girl started to sniffle and whimper. "Connor!, you promised not to tell!." She said before bawling. At this the boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a "Hmph, I didn't tell anyone IMPORTANT."

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Nobody IMPORTANT, hey?.." he half mumbled to himself, ungrateful little brats. He thought. "Connor, bed." He said and pointed towards the boys rooms, after much grumbling the boy left and slammed the door to the boys room on his way. Luckily this didn't wake the babies.

"Katlyn, come with me to get your bedding." Shelby said and took the little girls free hand, He glanced down at the still sniffling girl. "You keep having the dreams, right?" He asked, to this the girl nodded. " The monsters in your dreams can't hurt you sweaty, I promise, if your too scared then call out and I'm sure someone will come for you, you need to trust us." He said reassuringly.

On the way to the linen closet they met another caretaker, the only one other than Shelby who was working today, the woman was middle aged and looked just as tired as Shelby felt. She cleaned the wet bedding while Shelby and Katlyn picked out a set of fresh purple sheets. After He made the bed and tucked the little girl in he was ready for bed himself, unfortunately his bed and belongings were all at his new apartment that he should be in now. So he had to settle for an afghan on the beaten couch in the family room.

It had taken some convincing, but now that they were practically aged out of the system anyways, and the fact that they ran the home on their own for the longest time Vic, Mike and himself were finally free to move into an apartment closer to the school they'd transferred into. They needed to get used to monkeys so the public school seemed best. Soon they'd all be living together, no more diapers to change, no more wet beds, just bros bitched and beer. Oh, yeah, school would have to be in there too. These thoughts lulled him into an uncomfortably springy sleep.

**0'o"-"o'0**

After a short conversation in the hallway Vic had found himself a fellow party goer in the blond jaguar from across the hall. Two busses, three blocks, one flight of stairs down and two bouncers later Vic and Hidekuni found themselves in the center of a strobe and alcohol induced stupidity. Some guy in the far corner with a tambourine kept offering them some pill that he'd called 'the rabbit hole', Vic assumed it was ecstasy and steered them clear of it.

Three rounds of beer and shots later Vic watched as Jeckel went to 'See a man about a horse', 'drain his lizard', 'water the blue cake' and all of those other stupid 'polite' ways to say 'take a piss' which were currently hilarious to the drunk tiger and his buzzed companion. Vic couldn't wait to see the face Jeckel would have when he came back. The one thing about the place that always amused the tiger was Peter, the ex-hobo who sold mini bottles of alcohol to people in the men's washroom. They were the sample bottles you got from buying the bigger ones. He sold them behind the green door to anyone at a high price. The only reason he stayed in business was because he sold to the underage, who were more than willing to pay more for something they couldn't get on their own.

When ten minutes went by Vic forgot all of his excitement and amusement and instead was lulled into a hyper state of relaxed being. The strobe lights and pounding electronic music was fast pace but amongst the thrashing bodies and noise he fell into a state of calm, as dopamine rushed into his brain, filling him to the brim with happy, relaxing feelings. He let loose and unknowingly released his pheromones of spiced cherries into the crowd.

Within moments there were two people who were more than willing to share his dopamine rush with him, one being a light seed dog girl with dark hair who sat on his lap and suckled at his neck and ground her hips suggestively. The other being a middle seed bear who had moved his stool up close behind Vic and had one arm wrapped around the tiger and the other holding his chin as he nuzzled at his jaw. Vic purred loving the blurry happy feeling of being loved.

However there was an extremely angry spectator who was not so easily moved by the scene Vic was in the center of.

**0'o"-"o'0**

Mike was furious! He'd gotten a call from one of the bartenders at his club Ecstasy that Vic had come and had consumed more than two beers, which meant that at any minute he'd pass out and need to be taken home, however was fairly busy, but then again Vic was his little brother and family was why he was in this business anyways.

He'd gone down to the bar to find his precious little brother reeking of cherries and being groped by some lowlife drunkards. That's when he lost it. He let his soul show and scared the shit out of most of the occupants, save one confused heavy seed neko-mata. When the bear who clung to his brother's back ignored his warning Mike lost it ant punched the jack ass out.

"Ponda?! What? How, wait, what ?" the tiger mumbled slightly amused that his big brother had come to his 'rescue'. He dizzily leapt into the irked Panda's arms and snuggled into his collar. Purring like a little kitten. Until he suddenly remembered that Jeckel was somewhere waiting for him. He turned to see the neko-mata standing a few feet away bewildered.

"Ponda, this is our neighbor, Jeckel, Jeckel, this is my roommate and brother Ponda." Vic introduced the two completely ignoring what had happened only moments ago.

"Mike." The panda introduced himself to his neighbor and offered his hand."Hidekuni." Jeckel responded.

After introductions the three settled into the club atmosphere well and had a round of beer together. Four songs and three embarrassing stories later Vic was thoroughly red in the face and glad that his ever busy brother had been called out on 'important business' which probably meant he had some thugs to straighten out. However when he left he 'discreetly' leaned over to Jeckel and said something along the lines of 'make sure he doesn't do something stupid'. Ok, what he actually said was "Make sure he makes it home in one piece", but it felt like that was what he'd meant, brothers, always too overprotective.

After a few seconds of awkward what-do-we-do-now stares between the two Vic recognized the song that was starting to play and he grabbed Jeckel by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. It was hard to stay together, the dance floor was more a mass of mashing bodies than an actual dance floor, but Vic kept a firm grip on Jeckel's hand to keep them from straying too far. Once the found some space near the center right of the floor they started dancing, if that's what you could call it. Vic's head was a blur of motion, lights and heat. He swayed on his feet and pushed up to Jeckel for support, he was a little too drunk, but that was not the point, the point was he knew the song and sang the lyrics as he flailed his limbs and bounced on his feet. Besides, Hide didn't seem to mind being a support pillar, he was taller and bigger than the tiger, it should be expected. That and he was too drunk to care much himself.

A few songs and 'dancing' became jumping up and down with the beat, it was tiring and the two were too busy laughing at each other and themselves to notice the changes between songs. They also worked up a thirst and had themselves another two rounds of beer. It was after this that Vic decided it would be a great idea to jump onto Jeckel's shoulders, the first attempt was a fail.

"Why te 'ell d'you have t-to be s'damnn tal?" Vic asked frustrated at not being able to make it on the first jump.

"I'm not tall, you're just drunk." The slightly more sober Hide pointed out, "Here, try again." He added and crouched down for the tiger. Who leapt up onto his shoulders and swayed to the music while giggling and laughing. All was going well until Jeckel decided it would be fun to spin the drunkard around.

"No! Stupp, Stupp! Let m'down!" Vic yelled from atop the jaguar. Jeckel did, though very clumsily. Unfortunately the drunken jaguar was not as dexterous as he thought and he ended up dropping the struggling tiger who immediately ran out the exit. Once there Vic promptly emptied a large amount of beer onto the sidewalk and some on his shirt.

"d'mit. I lked t's shrt." Vic mumbled to himself. Jeckel had followed him out and was rubbing his back comfortingly as he heaved once more.

"Better?" Hide asked the less green looking tiger. When he got a nod and a smile he decided the night was over and with a, "Come on let's go home" the two stumbled off to the nearest bus stop and made their way home.

**0'o"-"o'0**

Sun Attacked Hides eyes and he rolled over to get away from it. He found himself snuggling around an amazing scented pillow. It seemed familiar and was thickly coated in his own scent, a fresh breeze on a cold morning. It was a combination of scents that felt almost nostalgic. Wait there was also a disgusting smell nearby, it wasn't close but it pulled at his memories, it smelt like a bar, but mostly it smelt like… Vomit. He snuggled closer to the soft pillow to get away from the scent, stuck his nose into the soft scent of spiced cherries and a frosty breeze…

His pillow shifted and startled him awake as soon as it spoke. "…You know I'm not a teddy bear, or a pillow, if you squeeze any tighter I won't be able to breath." Hide's eyes popped open and he found himself in his birthday suit clinging to a tired looking Vic.

Memories of the night before flooded back.

_**Vic and Hide had made it to Vic's door, but the flirty drunk didn't want to be left alone in the apartment so he'd convinced Hide to come in. Once there the two had taken their turns in the shower to 'wash the bar off of them', as Vic had put it. Once out Hide had gone to the fridge and taken a soda to drink, the alcohol had left him thirsty, that was the viscous cycle of alcohol. Unfortunately it had been the last soda, much to Vic's disappointment. As Vic pouted Hide had teasingly given the tiger the finger and said "Suck it."… **_

_**To his surprise that was exactly what Vic did, he grasped Hides hand and playfully ran his toung over the finger only to take it into his mouth twirling his toung around as he sucked on the digit. He licked it once more while giving Hide a seductively daring stare. He then stepped back and strut his way to his bedroom swaying his hips like something that needed chasing as he did so.**_

_**The bedroom was fairly empty, only a bed and a few boxes but the bed was fairly big, and freshly made, and, at this point, that was all that mattered. Vic had lead him in and once there he sat the larger and already nearly naked cat down on the bed. Hide stared down at the little tiger, his cheeks were still very flushed and he was salivating with anticipation. He undid the towel around Hides waist torturously slow and was happily surprised with what lay beneath. **_

"_**You're already this big?" He teased as he took the half herd cock in his hands. He playfully licked the tip and teased the vein that ran his length. **_

Hide was brought out of his memory by a soft, cautious kiss from the red headed neko-mata. "  
"Want breakfast?" Vic asked the jaguar as he freed himself from the larger cat's arms and stood.

"Sure." Hide said and sat up, only to cringe in pain, wait a minute "Why the hell does my ass hurt?!" He asked shocked as he looked at Vic.

**Bet you didn't see that coming XD Well you'll see XD **

**Also I'm laughing a Shelby right now, cause oh how little he knows, how little he knows. **

**BTW there are three references in this chapter; if you can find them then I'll send you a virtual Smiley and a hint as to what'll happen in the next chapter. **

**Here's a hint to help the search, one is for a video game, and the other two relate to Canadian/American history. XD **

**BTW 8 pages! My new record! XD 3 **


End file.
